Step Brothers
by A.R.D
Summary: Sometimes life change. It changes when you make big decisions. But sometimes it changes form the little things. And that little change is the reason Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine James Anderson became step brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes life change.

It changes when you make big decisions like moving or taking a job offer.

But sometimes it changes form the little things. Some kind of change in your daily activity that you never though will change your life such drastically.

It can happen by missing your bus, being just slightly caught at work or in our case going to a different store, because the cereal your son usually eat were sold out at your regular store.

Burt Hummel met a woman named Lisa Anderson. A tiny lady with wild curly dark hair with kind hazel eyes. There was an instant connection.

And that's how the life of two little boys changed because of such decision.

How Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine James Anderson became step brothers.

* * *

><p>"please Kurt, please. I am asking you to please just put your clothes on" Burt told his 10 years old son who refused to put the clothes his father pick just for this specific event.<p>

Kurt looked up to his father with those piercing blue eyes that looked just like his mother's.

"I will NOT put my clothes on ,because I don't want to do this" Kurt sat on his bed and crossed his hands and legs in a huff. Burt looked at his son for a full second then turned his gaze down and sighed.

"Kurt it's only a matter of time before you do meet her. I waited a year and a half before you meet. You said that you were ready for this, they are on their way here. there is no turning back kurt." Burt kept looking at his son, waiting for a response from him. Kurt just sat thinking.

"I know I said that but I jus-" kurt stopped abruptly. "-THEY? who are they?" Kurt suddenly burst as he kept his look intensely at his father, looking for an explanation. Burt got confused for a second.

"I haven't told you that Lisa has a kid around your age?"

Kurt began to bite the inside of his mouth "well you obviously forgot to tell me" then pouted and looked down to his lap.

Burt closed his eyes tiredly "look Kurt I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. You will meet him tonight IF you put your clothes on" he said to kurt with a straight gaze.

"Fine..." Kurt said dragging the word out while lifting his hands in surrender. He jump from his bed and went to his dresser looking for his clothes and his favorite blue kept looking at him and then looked to the stairs.

"OK. you get dressed and I'm going to go put the table" Kurt just nodded in answer and Burt went downstairs.

Kurt stared at the bow tie he was holding and sighed deep in thought. _what if this lady will be all mean to me like in cinderella? will I be a maid? _kurt winced at the thought of it. Thouse colors won't go well with his skin color. _Well I sure hope not! Well, better get dressed and meet her and her son. _

Her son_. Maybe I'll finally have a friend out of all of this? _

* * *

><p>The car kept going as they passed the houses on the road. A boy looked at the passing lights deep in thought, not hearing his mother calling for his attention.<p>

"...ine?...Blaine?" his mother's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asked lifting his gaze to her. she wore a nice fitting red summer dress that brough out the brown in her eyes. Her eyes were kind and gentle as she shifted them back to the road.

"Are you OK? you look a little...umm...stressed" she asked delicately, hoping he wasn't as nervous as she was.

Blaine looked down with a frown giving his answer a second he Ok? He was going with his mother to her boyfriend's house to meet him and his son. _I wonder if they are nice. _Blaine thought

Blaine looked back to the window of the car, watching as they came to a stop in fron a house. There was a car in the driveway but Blaine couldn't tell what kind it was. The lights in the house were on. He looked back to his mother.

"yeah, I'm good. Just a little bit scared they won't like me" He said with a small and sad voice looking down. Lisa's eyes got even softer as she looked at her worried son.

"Ohh honey... " she put a hand on his tiny shoulder "they will love you, I'm sure of it. You are so sweet and kind, there is no way they won't like you" she gave him a wide smile that always made him smile back at her.

He breathed a deep breath and looked back to the house. He could see that there was movement through the window. He looked back to his mother smiling

"OK... let's go" he said while opening the car door jumping out and stumbling just a little. He was still nervous, but he didn't want his mother to know it.

Lisa laughed silently at that and got her self out of the car to stand next to her son and hold his hand. she looked at him as he gave her a smile and she smiled back. she looked to the house.

"Let's go"

They kept walking until they reached the front door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay down on his bed dressed up and looked at his light blue colored ceiling deep in thoughts.<p>

_I hope they will like me. What if I do something stupid like spilling my drink all over her and she will hate me, and because of that she will leave dad? This year was the happiest I ever saw him. Well then I'm not going to make her to hate me!... _Kurt smiled at his decision And he got up from his bed But then stoped.

_What if her son will hate me and he will start bullying me like the other boys at school? what if I__**-**_

**-Ding dong!** His thoughts were stopped abruptly by the doorbell ringing. He could hear his father shuffling downstairs towards the door, a door opening and then voices. the voices were muffled and he couldn't understand what they were saying, but there was definitely a female voice. she said something that led to a third person speaking. Probably a little boy by the sound of his voice. Then he heard his father calling for him.

"Kurt come down here! There are people that want to meet you." The muffled voices were back and Kurt had to come down. He got out to the hallway and he glanced one more time to his door thinking that in a couple of hours he will be back to his safe place.

With that last thought he walked to the stairs but stopped at the beginning of them. He looked down to the people at the bottom of the stairs that hadn't noticed his presence. His father was standing to the right with his good shirt on, but no baseball cap. He shifted his glance to the woman beside him. she was small with a red dress, high heels that added her an inch or two and curly black hair. she had nice bright smile.

The last figure was a small boy, probably a little shorter than him if it wasn't for black wild black hair of his. He wore a green T-shirt with a bow tie in a darker shade of green. This was weird to kurt because none of the boys at his school wore them except for him. He wore blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. He looked up and caught sight of a pair of hazel eyes.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and the boy looked down out of embarrassment.

Kurt kept looking at him and then stepped down the remaining steps, making himself noticeable to his father and Lisa.

"Ahh Kurt there you are, I want you to meet somebody" His father said as he led him to the woman in question. She smiled warmly at him and that made him smile back at her.

"Kurt, I heard so much about you from your father. I'm Lisa Anderson". she said as she extended her hand towards him. He took her hand in his and shook it, noticing the way her nails were all manicured.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson" he let go of her hand.

"Ohh please sweetie call me Lisa, I feel old when I'm called Mrs. Anderson" she said looking at him with a fond expression.

"Lisa" he repeated.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the boy up and down as he kept talking to his mother.<p>

His chestnut hair was styled and neat. He had a pair of blue eyes that were the first thing that caught his attention about the boy. He wore black shoes, a dark blue jeans, sweater and a blue bow tie. HIs clothes were similar to his, but fancier. He looked down feeling self conscious.

_I knew I should have worn the striped black and red shirt. I can't Believe I di__**- **_"and this is my son Blaine" He looked up at the mention of his name to see the boy in front of him, smiling and extending his hand.

"Hi.. umm.. I'm Kurt Hummel" He said waiting for me to shake his hand.

Blaine smiled back " Blaine Anderson" he said taking the little boy's hand.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to eat" Burt said while patting his stomach hungrily. Lisa laughed at that. "You are always hungry when you don't eat by you schedule"

"Well it's not my fault I'm hungry every 4 hours, I'm the one who is normal here" He said as he started to go to the dining room.

"Of course you are" Lisa said as she went after him.

Kurt and Blaine were left behind, standing next to each other and looking at the door their parents just went through.

Blaine sighed "are you as nervous as I am?" he asked in a small voice. Kurt turned to look at him and he began to bite the inside of his mouth again. "Yes, I am"

After a pause Kurt continued "But don't be. It's not like we are going to eat you" He laughed. Blaine smiled at that, feeling a little relieved.

"Kurt, Blaine. Are you coming? The food is getting cold" Lisa's voice came from the dining room.

"Come on, let's go" Kurt said as he skipped to the dining room. Blaine smiled and went after him.

* * *

><p>Dinner went great. Conversation flowed all the time, there was laughter, jokes, and everybody felt comfortable with the other. It felt like a normal family.<p>

"So, there's a reason we wanted to have dinner together, All four of us. We both wanted to tell you this in person. Last week I.. ahh... I proposed Lisa to marry me, and w-we are getting married. He said smiling Lisa looked fondly at him as she put her hand on Burt's hand on the table, and there you could a shining brand new ring that Blaine had never seen before.

"But before anything happens, we wanted to talk to you first and make sure that you are OK with this. Because if you are, things are going to change. And we're not going to do a thing if it will make you feel uncomfortable" Lisa finished looking down at the ring on her finger longingly.

Kurt and Blaine went silent, thinking. If this will happen they are going to live together, eat together, sleep at the same house and do every thing together as a family.

But as they saw the nervous and hopeful look on their parents face, they couldn't say anything but yes.

Yes, things are going to change around here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years later**

Kurt looked aimlessly through his bedroom window. He was kind of bored since it's summer and there's no school. And with who would you go to the mall if you have no friends. Well, except for Blaine.

He found it kind of interesting to look at the passing people, wondering what's their story and where are they going right now. Kurt sighed as he closed his eyes, loving the warm, cozy feeling of the sun on his face.

Kurt's eyes opened as he heard the sound of a loud roar of a truck. He looked down to his driveway to see a big moving truck. _Ohh, I forgot! Today is moving day. _

After the dinner they all had together, it was decided that although they wanted to get marry and move together soon they will take things slow. The two families spend time together and they started to bond.

Lisa taught Kurt to bake and she helped him with his wardrobe (even though kurt wouldn't let ANYONE touch his clothes, she had good taste). Burt and Blaine got close by talking about football (and it helped a little that they loved the same team). Kurt and Blaine got close by their love for bow ties and Disney movies (even though they are now 14 years old).

Two years later Burt and Lisa got married.

And today they will be moving in with them.

He saw Lisa coming out of the truck. After her came, or more like jumped Blaine out of the truck, almost falling face down. kurt giggled at that.

Kurt went down the stairs and outside. He saw his father carrying a big box towards the house and Lisa behind him with a smaller one.

"Kurt, how are you doing sweetie?" Lisa asked as they reached the house. "I'm good" He answered smiling.

"Would you like to help me make some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yeah, I would love to" and she went inside.

"Kurt, why don't you go help Blaine with his stuff? By the looks of it, I think he needs it" Burt laughed.

"OK, yeah, I'll go help him. So that he wouldn't get killed by a box falling on him" Kurt smiled

Kurt went to the truck only to see that no one was there. _OK weird, he was just here a se-_

* * *

><p>-"OUCH, god dammit!" Kurt laughed as he went to the back of the truck.<p>

_Okay! That HURT! Ahh my big toe! Let's see... I'm not lifting that box again, It almost crushed me._

_Maybe a little on-_

-"Need a hand?" Blaine turned around to the sound of someone behind him and saw Kurt, leaning on the side of the truck's door, hands crossed and wearing that crooked smile that Blaine lov- I mean... just Kurt's smile.

Blaine shook his head and then looked at Kurt, smiling. "Yeah, thanks. I just had a... had umm.. a problem lifting all this boxes at once" _There you go._

"You don't need to lift all of them together silly, take one at a time" Kurt said as he went to one of the boxes, and not just a box, THE box that killed Blaine's toe earlier, lifting it like it weighed nothing! _HOW DID HE- I'm mean... I don't... OK, what Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him, or more likely my pride._

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Blaine said as he want to lift a smaller box. Kurt looked at him for a second and then went towards the house with Blaine right behind him.

This went on for half an hour. They went inside the house, up the stairs, into the hallway, pass Kurt's room, into Blaine's new one and back. While they moved Blaine's things, Kurt told Lisa to begin making the cookies because his doing her good by helping her only son not die. Blaine looked at him with narrowed eyes.

When they finished loading all the boxes in Blaine room, Kurt lay down on the bed wearily and Blaine just fell to the floor, both breathless.

"I didn't thought it will be SO tiring to move little boxes" Kurt said, drinking his glass of cold water eagerly and looking down to Blaine on the floor who already finished his glass but decided to put the still cold side of it to his forehead.

Blaine rose up "This boxes were NOT that small!" his eyes went wide as he tried to hide his slip up with a smile and a little chuckle. But Kurt saw right through it.

"I should rephrase that. The boxes were small for me but probably HUGE for you, hobbit" Kurt started to laugh at Blaine's face.

"Watch it Hummel or I'll hide your hair products again" Blaine said threateningly. Kurt touched his hair protectively "OHH you wouldn't... and you couldn't'" Kurt said with a smirk." I wanna see you reach them on the dresser." Kurt laughed but stopped abruptly when he saw Blaine launching at him.

Kurt ran down stairs with Blaine hot at his tail. They circled the living room, when a voice calling him from the kitchen stopped him. "Wha- AHH" Kurt gasped as Blaine tackled him to the ground.

Lisa put the last tray of cookies on the counter when she heard loud voices from the living room.

"BLAINE! GET OFF ME!"

"NO! SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

"I'M NOT SAYING SORRY FOR TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"I AM NOT THAT SMALL!"

"YES YOU ARE! I CAN PUT MY ELBOW ON YOUR HEAD!"

"SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES!"

"BOYS!"

Both boys looked up to see Lisa standing in the kitchen entrance. Kurt was struggling underneath Blaine to pull free from him, while Blaine was sitting on him, keeping a strong hold on him.

Lisa looked at them threateningly. "Break it up!"

They looked at her and then let go of each other. "Could you please tell what is going on here?" They kept silent. She waved her hand, urging them to speak. Blaine spoke first.

"KURT MADE FUN OF MY HEIGHT"

"Seriously Blaine?" Kurt looked at him disbelieving. "Well HE almost killed me just now!"F

"Because You made fun of my height! And i didn't kill you, I just sat on you"

"Well with that ass it counts as an attempt of murder!"

"HAIR PRODUCTS!"

Just then Burt came inside after talking to the movers "What's going on boys?"

"BOYS!" Lisa said just as they were starting to talk again.

"Okay. Kurt say you're sorry for making fun of Blaine's height... and butt."

Burt looked confused "Wait what?" But Lisa continued " And Blaine, say you're sorry for trying to "kill" Kurt."

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"Good, now, I have hot cookies in the kitchen and I'm sure you're both hungry so why don't you go see a Disney movie in the living room?" she asked with a smile.

"You know, we are both 14! we are not children anymore" Kurt said whilst crossing his hands, Blaine stood next to him saying nothing.

Lisa smirked at the both of them "I have a documentary movie about how world pollution affects animals living under water, I'm sure you big boys would love to watch it with me now, don't you?" she finished saying while leaning down to them. That left kurt speechless.

Blaine leaned to Kurt "You just had to talk didn't you?" Blaine whispered

Kurt gave a look to Blaine "Never mind" Kurt took the cookies from Lisa's hand and went to the living room.

"Which one would you like to see today? I'm thinking Mulan" Blaine asked. "No, we watched it last week, let's watch the little mermaid! I love that one" Blaine sighed "OK, but next time I'm picking the movie"

* * *

><p>Burt watched his wife put a blanket on the two sleeping boys. They had a movie marathon that started with the little mermaid and ended with the sound of music. It seemed like yesterday when he held his new born son and he and Liz named him Kurt, but that was a long time ago and his wife died 6 years ago. He will miss her every day for the rest of his life, But he has a new wife who he loved very much and a new life.<p>

He smiled as Lisa went to him "Don't you think we should wake them up and up to bed?"

Lisa looked back at them "No leave them, they had a long day" Lisa smiled.

Burt lift his eyebrows "Yeah! Watching movies and eating cookies all day is SO tiring" Burt said sarcastically as they went to the kitchen and sat near the counter.

Lisa sat down with a sigh and looked at Burt " They start High school next week... and I'm just nervous for them. What if they won't fit in? won't have friends? what if-" Burt stopped her.

"Lisa relax! They will be fine, ok? They have each other and they have us, everything is going to be alright." Burt assured her and she smiled back.

"Come on, get up. Let's go to bed, I can see you are tired" Lisa got up and went to their room, with Burt behind her.

* * *

><p>The parking lot in front of McKinley high school was packed with students, boys and girls all rushing to school, talking to their friends or just looking plain sad that school is back.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were standing next to each other in front of the school looking up to it as if waiting for it to explode.

"Are you nervous as I'm?" Blaine asked as if he was 10 again, meeting the son of his mother's boyfriend.

Kurt turned to Blaine with a reassuring smile "Don't worry, It's only 3 years who knows what's going to happen, but what I do know is that I'm going to stand there with you and It will be okay" Kurt said giving him a loving look that Blaine will learn to find that is more than just brotherly.

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>These are only 3 years, but What Kurt and Blaine didn't know is that in these 3 years there will be singing, confusions, confessions,bullying, kissing, competition, love and friends.<p>

But what do they know? It's only their first day of school.


End file.
